A Nessie To Cheer You Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Nessies cheer up their friends when they are upset over having to leave. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Nessie To Cheer You Up**

"This day could not get any worse!" Hannah growled.

"They are gonna make us go back home and leave this place!"

"Bye, bye, summer vacation." Cassie said sadly.

"We will never see the nessies ever again if we leave," Hannah added. At that moment, Hayden and Halsey walked in to see the girls in their sad state.

"Hey c'mon, you two; don't be a downer," Hayden replied.

"We will be leaving soon and we may not be coming back," Cassie said sadly. She then got up to get ready and go see her friends. The three siblings sadly followed; they felt like this was the worse day of their lives. As they walked through the portal, Cassie saw Braveness, Happyness, and Coolness waiting for them. They could immediately see the sadness in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Braveness asked.

"We will have to go back home soon; this was only for vacation," Cassie said sadly. All of the nessies knew now why they were so upset.

"Don't be sad. Maybe we can convince your family to stay a little longer," Happyness said with a sweet smile. The children only looked away and tried their best not to show their sadness. Braveness swam a bit closer to Cassie and just when he was about to say something, she turned and headed back into the castle with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait! Don't leave!" He called out. He then emerged out of the water and then grabbed her with his tail before she could go out of the gateway. He immediately pulled her to his chest and let her sob. He knew that she did not want to leave and she loved her Nessie best friend.

"Shhhh…easy there! Don't worry. It will all work out." He cooed in her ear.

"You promise?" She asked as she felt him cuddle her.

"I know you're sad, but we will work this out."

"I just don't want to leave, Braveness," she whispered.

"I know. Don't worry about it; we will do our best to work this out and in the meantime, we need some seaweed jelly. Let's go." Braveness said. But Cassie could not enjoy the treat; she would only stare at her plate and let her silent tears fall. Braveness hated to see her unhappy and so did the other nessies.

"What if you decided to stay here, Cassie?" Braveness asked softly.

"What?! No human has ever stayed with the nessies before except Sir Prize!"

"I know, but what if I worked something out with Sir Prize and you could live down here with us?"

"I would love to stay, but I still have a foster family and they would be suspicious if I left," She replied.

"I think the plan would work perfectly, Cassie. You are like family to us and if you agree that Sir Prize is family too, you can live in the castle and he will make sure that no one becomes suspicious." Happyness smiled.

"And as for Hayden, Hannah, and Halsey, we can have Sir Prize speak to your family about you staying here for a school scholarship. After all, Sir Prize has a lot of money and he would help you all to get settled and attend the best school," Braveness smiled.

All of them could do nothing but cheer! The nessies were working out a plan to where they would never have to leave the Loch ever again! They never wanted to be separated from their friends and now it appeared that they would never have to!

"This is definitely the best day ever! We won't have to leave!" Hannah cheered.

"That's only if mom and dad agree."

"Not to worry," Sir Prize chuckled as he walked up behind them. "I will be very persuasive and I will agree to be your guardian so that they do not become too suspicious."

"Now that that's settled, let's have some fun!" Braveness chuckled as he began nuzzling behind Cassie's ears and gently poking Hayden!

"HEY!" Hayden said, clearly shocked.

"What's the matter, hot shot? Ticklish?" Braveness chuckled.

"I think he is!" Coolness added.

"I think they all are and I think it's time for us to give these young ones a few tickles to cheer up!" Happyness giggled.

"I agree!" Sillyness added as he grabbed Hannah and began to tickle her stomach. Before long all the kids were laughing and having a blast as each one had a Nessie to cheer them up!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
